Fast cars equals fast boys and girls
by ChocolateKettlegirl
Summary: Fast and the furious with Inu Yasha characters. lol. Rated for lemons and language. I DONT CARE ANYMORE SO DON'T ASK!
1. Default Chapter

( Cars I'm gonna have-i want a ford tarus and a silver mitsubishi( it hink. lol) an eclipse, 2003 Infiniti G35 Sport Coupe, honda concept, mad camry, jetta, dodge razor, ferari. ok good! lol. i'm ready with my cars) Chapter 1- "Racing is my life"  
  
"Miroku.Can I take your car out?", yelled a very panicked 17 year old Sota from the upstairs bathroom. "Which car are you thinking about?" Miroku his older brother by 10 years yelled back from the kitchen.of course Miroku knew which car Sota was thinking about but he would get him back for dumping cold water on his face 2 days ago. "The one you just fixed up, the black and red Ford Taurus, DUH!" Big brothers could be SOOO stupid sometimes. "Oh.well u can take out the pick up truck" 'Ha' thought Miroku that will teach him to pour ice on me! "Uh.NO! Hell no. Can I PLEASE have the Taurus?!?!?!?" he was very exasperated now. 'why wouldn't his stupid brother let him use the new car?!?! He was only taking out the most popular girl at school!'' 'oh shit.now I know why he won't let me.it's probably about the ice incident. Oops oh well I might as well go ask Kagome for her car' "Never mind Miroku! I'll just go ask Kagome!" So Sota wandered out to the restaurant and past the Garage to ask his sister, who was 24 and had a pretty cool car and he could go for it. "Hey Sota what's up?" Kagome new about his little date from her friends. She knew that Miroku wouldn't have let him use the new car and knew that he would eventually come up to her when he couldn't use his brother's car. "Nothing much Kag.um." 'Here it comes' thought Kagome looking at the customer coming through the door. "CanIPLEASEuseyourcarbecauseihaveadatewiththisreallyhotgirlfromschoolandiwan tacoolcartotakeheroutin!" He said it kinda fast but Kagome knew what he was saying. " Sota can I talk to you in about 10 minutes? There's a customer that I have to help" 'Whew' she thought' that was close!' "hi!" She said Very cheerfully to the guy who had just walked in. "heya" "what can I get for you?" "um.hm.let me see.I'll have the tuna" " ok and what do you want to drink? Oh and do u want crust of none?" "Um.I'll have a sprite and can I have no crust?" "ok I'll have it ready in just a moment' By that time Miroku had wandered down to the Garage in the back to see how Sota was doing on the car he wanted. Sota saw his brother coming down so he went back to him to ask about the car again.  
  
~back in the restaurant~ "I'm Inu Yasha" " hm..Dog Demon huh? Interesting" "What can I say it was my parents who named me" Kagome looked up to ask him what had brought him up to their part of town and saw him staring at her' god.he has really gorgeous eyes.they're gold' 'wow his hair is silver.I wonder what kinda die he uses' "you know you have really pretty eyes.it's a nice blue" "wha-what?" Kagome was broken out of her trance when he complimented her. "oh.thanks" "so do you" "Hmmm really I always thought they were weird looking" 'what is he crazy they're SOOO pretty' Kagome thought  
  
After a few minutes. "so you guys fix cars right?" "ye.My brother Miroku and his buddies and I all get cars done, oh by the way my name is Kag-" She was cut a little short by a " KAAAAAAGGGOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!! HELP" "hee um.yeh that's my name.I'll be right back" "What?" she yelled out the door at a close to tears Sota. "Wah.come here! He's trying to KILL me!" Kagome ran out to the Garage 'She has a really nice ass, WHOA bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts' "Ok I'm back, " stated Kagome as she walked back into the restaurant wiping off her hands, " just little brother problems." "heehee I have those too, I have an older half bro-" Again he was cut short by a short "HA" they saw Sota running out of the shop with the keys to the car jingling in his hand. "Ha shithole I beat you at that one!" Miroku was flying into a rage chasing after Sota to get his car, " SOTA get bad here NOW u asshole! Give me my car keys!" it was to late though Sota was already in the car and the engine was started up, "Come and get ur keys u MOFO!" "Don't worry I will! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!!" Sota was backing out of the driveway when Miroku yelled, " Kag-I'm taking your car!" With that they were down the road. "Shit, they're fast" Kagome jumped when she heard his voice.she had forgotten that he was there. "Oh .haha.Yeh, I know, you should see them when they're street racing."*Smile. "Oh shit" Kagome clamped her hand over her mouth, " oops I didn't say that!" "Oh that's ok, when I lived in Miami I raced too." "With that?" She pointed across the road towards a midnight blue Jeep Wrangler with a confused look on her face. "Oh.NO!" said Inu Yasha looking where she pointed at his "day" car. "haha.of course" She mentally slapped herself for thinking that he would race in a REALLY tippy car.' Oh well' " So, Inu Yasha, what kinda of ca-"  
  
She was cut off a 2nd time that day, but this time it's by a group of roaring cars. Coming up on the road was a blue eclipse with white lightning bolts along the sides, to the right was a yellow 2003 Infiniti G35 Sport Coupe Raphael with red fire on the side, and on the right side of the Infiniti was a white Dodge Razor with different shades of blues flames on the sides. All 3 cars pulled up to the sandwich shop and the people got out. Out of the blue Eclipse stepped a sorta tall girl with long dark straight hair wearing a light blue halter top and a flared denim miniskirt.she didn't have any shoes on. She ran back to the garage and came back about 5 seconds later. "Um.Kag.where's Miroku?" "He's chasing after Sota for his car" she said this matter of factly like it happened all the time. "Oh right..haha typical. Hm.so what did Sota need the car for today?" Kagome put her fingers up to her lips and pretended to zip them up." Gomen Sango I can't tell you..if I tell then I owe him 10 bucks" "Ok. I'm gonna go get something to drink ok?" Before Kagome could say sure she was walking up the stairs to the kitchen Then Inu Yasha spoke up" I think I'm gonna go ok? See you tomorrow" "ok see you later" As Inu Yasha was leaving Koga, the guy with the yellow Infiniti, Asked him why he as eating there. Inu Yasha replied" I like the tuna here" " yeh well why don't u try subway pal?" "because I like the sandwiches here" "No one likes the sandwiches here!" " well I do" "Hey ur not welcome here! Don't come back!" " I think i'll come back tomor-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he had Koga's fist in his face. "Yo man.that was uncalled for" " yeh well ur were begging for it" Inu Yasha was the next on to let one rip.it was right in Kogas stomach too. With that Koga started to come onto Inu Yasha and knocked him onto his ass and flipped him over while he while he was seeing stars and Koga started to knee him in the gut.  
  
~: Back in the shop: ~ Miroku had got back without his new car and a scowl on his face. When Sango saw his car pull up in the drive she ran outside with her Snapple and jumped on his back with her legs straddling his waist. She kissed him on the cheek too. "Hey sexy. Tell me before u jump on me...I almost fell over and u would have hurt your beautiful body" while he was saying this he was turning red because her breasts were squished up against his back and his hands on her ass. "Oh Gomen I didn't mean to try to hurt you" "It's ok. Hey what's going on out there?" "I don't know"  
  
~: (Inside) the Shop: ~ Sessho-maru had come into the shop without even making eye contact with his half-brother and flipped his long styled hair as he passed him. "God afternoon Kagome" "Hey Sesshy!" Clenching his fists" Kagome I've told you a million times DON'T call me that!" "Oh but Sessho-maru it's just SOOO Kawaii! Teehee" "Ok fine whatever" "lol I love it when you give into me!" "Oh Anything for you kag" "Oh I love you to. teehee. hm.what are Inu Yasha and Koga doing out there? OMG their fighting! Sesshy you HAVE to stop them one of them might get hurt" thinking to herself 'I think that person would be Koga. Hm.uh oh look at them now!' "I can't get in the way of my brothers little quarrel" "But.what wha??!?!?!?! Your BROTHER?" ' hm.that would explain the sliver hair and golden eyes' " I'm sorry Kagome I don't really wanna talk to him" "um.ok I guess" she was to dumbfounded that they were brothers to argue. Then her brother walked into the shop with Sango on his back. "Oh MY GOD Miroku you have to stop Inu Yasha and Koga. They're going to kill each other!" "You fed him didn't you kag?" "Oh shut up" "Fine I'll go break it up, Sango I need you to get off for a couple seconds" Sango kinda put out a little pout but he got off. "I'm sorry baby I'll be right back" ~ : back in the street: ~ "Shut your fucking trap Koga!" As he punched him in the gut and when he fell down started to kick him in his weak spot. Koga let out a howl and tried to get up." I'll get you for that one!" he looked like he was really going to KILL Inu Yasha. ' oh shit I pissed him off' thought Inu Yasha!  
  
(A/n) ok I'm sorry but it's like midnight and I like leaving you at a cliff hanger to have u come back and read about the next chapter. Lol. I'm gonna go now. ok I'm not telling u to review but I want you to I mean I never review unless my mom isn't home and I have time on the computer.you don't have to review but if you do please don't go easy on me with ur reviews I want to know what you think. Also please tell me who you want to win the fight lol. I know who is but I wanna know what you think. And tell me what you think of the cars.do I need to change the? Lol. Um...i'm gonna go to bed now so cya tomorrow.( I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible because this is the only thing I'm writing now. Oh lemons in the next chapter 


	2. sorry i didnt mean to

i'm so sorry for all of you that really liked my story but i've givin up. my lfe is interfearing w/ writing and i don't think i can do it anymore w/ school and all that shit you guys know about. Um. so you can hate me for stopping this story and you can like tell me i'm realy screwed up for not finishing it but i'm not in the mood anymore life it screwed and i can't take writing and life and boyfriends and preps @ the same time. sorry thank you for all of you reveiwers i love you and thanks but i gotta go now so i'll tty later 


End file.
